The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for growing polycrystalline or a single crystalline semiconductor thin-film, such as polycrystalline silicon, single crystalline silicon, or the like, on a substrate, to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing semiconductor devices and electrooptic devices having the polycrystalline or the single crystalline semiconductor thin-film on the substrate, and to the semiconductor devices and the electrooptic devices.